


Hero Business

by Elletz



Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers AU, Danny and Dick are brothers, Post-Phantom Planet, Trapeze Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletz/pseuds/Elletz
Summary: After years of relentless searching, Robin finally found his younger brother. Too bad he wasn't told how much Danny changed while he was gone.





	Hero Business

**Author's Note:**

> This is surrounding the Trapeze Brothers AU, where Danny and Robin were brothers separated after their parents died in the circus. 
> 
> (I finally got around to watching the clip of Dick's parents falling to their death. Yeah, you know the one.)

"Okay, I think this is the house."

If there was one thing Cyborg was, it was reliable. He had one of the strongest will powers I knew when it came to something he was serious about, so he never put off the real situations and research to benefit the team. Not to mention: his technology was always up and running, and he had unlimited access to internet databases 24/7. But even _he_ had to be questioned sometimes.

We were parked in the driveway of an average sized brick building that featured two stories and a huge spaceship looking object covering its roof. There was a large neon sign attached to the upper front of the house that read FentonWorks in green lettering. I had to squint my eyes to even be _able_ to read the words. There was no way this could be the right place.

It was Starfire who voiced our thoughts. "Are these the correct coordinates, friend Cyborg?" The mechanical human huffed.

"My suit's never wrong." He glared down at the rest of us, but even I could see the hesitation in his eyes. Confused, he opened a panel in his arm to fiddle with it for any errors.

Raven, from curled up in the rightmost furthest seat, had finally lowered her book to her lap. She appeared to be on high alert, sensing something, although I could not begin to decipher what. For beside her, Beast Boy looked a bit nervous, chewing his nails and darting his eyes from window to window of the brick house. That was odd. Was there something in the building?

"Friend Robin, are we going to exit the vehicle soon?" I looked over at Star, who was leaning over the convertible door in anticipation. She seemed to be the only one who was excited about this trip.

I was excited as well, but I was more anxious than anything. After years of searching, years of research and scanning multiple documents of children throughout the country, I had finally found the location of my brother. Amity Park, Illinois, was the home of a certain Daniel Fenton. When we had been separated by the adoption process after our parents died in a horrible accident in a circus performance, I had ingrained his face in my memory, as to not forget. Idiotically, I had not remembered the family that had adopted him, and I could only recall a brief memory of what the couple and their daughter looked like.

Sighing lightly, I gazed up at the building once more. Was this the end? Was this where I finally found my younger brother? Slowly, I opened the car door, walking up the pathway to the door. My team reluctantly followed me, as they had become my family as much as Bruce, and as much as Danny had. I shakily knocked twice on the brown hardwood of the door, silently praying my journey would come to a stop.

Besides, do you know how much gas it takes to drive from California to Illinois?

There were urgent footsteps walking towards us. A young teenager flung open the door, and my heart stopped. Thank goodness I had thought to take off my mask in the car. The boy sucked in a breath, cautiously parting his lips. "... Dick?" I hastily nodded, disliking the way his frame was shaking. But I suppose mine was as well.

"Danny." My voice sounded breathless, and I knew my team was standing awkwardly behind me as to not break up this moment. The raven-haired boy in front of me smiled wide, swinging his arms around my midsection with a tight squeeze. I wrapped my arms around his smaller frame just as tightly, and tears threatened to escape my emotional state.

Honestly, I could care less if I started crying. I was just so relieved to have finally found him. And if the wet marks on my chest said anything, Danny was already crying. He pulled back to look directly into my eyes. "I can't believe it's actually you." If possible, my grin widened.

Just as I was about to respond, there was a heavy cough behind me. I turned around to see my friends standing about anxiously, and Cyborg was whistling as if he hadn't ruined the moment. Danny stepped inside the door, not breaking smile for a second.

"Why don't you guys come inside?"

The house looked fairly normal on the inside. Various family photos hung on the walls, bowls and plates still on top of the kitchen table, and random clutter lying in the corners of every room, among other things that made the house look incredibly lived in. I could tell my team was curious about the home- especially Starfire.

Walking ahead of us, Beast Boy was side-eyeing Danny, and his posture went tense whenever the human boy brushed by his arm. Raven leaned closer to me, whispering against my visible ear. "I can sense a dark presence nearby. We shouldn't spend much longer here." I focused on her expression, worried by her hissed warning.

"What do you mean? Is it dangerous?"

The cloaked girl slowly nodded, hesitant, as if the walls were watching. "I don't recognize the exact signature, but there is a creature resembling death roaming this house." Confused but trusting of Raven's ability, I quickly memorized where all the windows were in the rooms we passed.

(Unbeknownst to us, Danny lightly chuckled, having heard our conversation over Starfire's wild amount of questions.)

Danny led us to a large couch in the family room, where a slim teenage girl was reading and lying carefree on it, too engrossed in her book. He rudely pulled the book away from her hands with no remorse.

Now aware of her surroundings, she immediately snapped her eyes to the group of strangers in the room.

"Who are they?"

Danny quickly walked over to me, pointing his finger to my shoulder. "This is my brother, Dick."

The girl, Jazz, was shocked. I waved, forcing a friendly façade, because would obviously judge my team and I on our authenticity. Behind me, I knew my team was waving as well, just as awkwardly, if not more.

"Hello?" She paused, attempting to correct her greeting. "I don't mean to be outlandish, but how did you find him? It's been years since you saw each other."

I chuckled. "Never ending research and perseverance. That's the solution to most problems, I've found." Jazz looked appreciative of my answer.

Cyborg tapped my shoulder, signaling that I should introduce the four of them. It was _my_ brother and his adopted sister, after all. I cleared my throat. "This is my team," Beast Boy shoved my arm lightly, "my _friends,_ I mean, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven." I gestured to each person as I said their name, and first three waved in greeting.

Danny smirked, nodding his head towards me. "Hey, since you left me years ago, wouldn't that make you an _actual_ dick?" Beast Boy betrayed me by snorting. And everyone else, because even Raven was smiling at the pun.

I puffed out my chest, however, in pride, not needing to resort to a counter attack. "Actually, I'm the leader of a superhero team." Danny choked on his own spit.

Jazz laughed at him. "Hero Business must run in the family."

My whole team was skeptical. "What do you mean?"

Danny chuckled, and his torso lit up with a ring of piercing light. I flinched, but couldn't look away. The hoop traveled both up and down my brother's body, splitting and leaving an inverted color scheme in its wake. Raven leaned back in surprise into Cyborg's chest.

We all watched the ghost, for that was the first word that came to my mind when I stared at it, float closer, stopping directly in front of me. It blinked neon green eyes at me.

"Haven't you ever heard about Danny Phantom?" It scoffed when we didn't answer. "I kinda saved the world a couple months ago?"

Absolutely breathless as I gazed upon what was once my younger brother, I fell backwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, he's okay. Robin's just not used to seeing heros that can change their appearance at will, much less his /brother/ having powers. 
> 
> tbh I would pass out too


End file.
